Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Charmcaster
Hope, more commonly known as Charmcaster, is a user of magic spells, who is often portrayed as a rival of Gwen. Appearance In the original series, Hope wore a magenta coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wore purple long boots with black straps around them. She wore and still wears her Magical Charm Bag around her waist. Charmcaster's original design, as seen on the "Ben 10 Complete Third Season" DVD, looked just like the one that was actually used except her coat was red instead of purple, her hair black instead of white, and with paintings on her face that made her resemble Hex. Thomas Perkins, her designer, has stated that these colors and features were meant to give a Charmcaster a fox-themed appearance. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Hope wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears long dark purple tights. In the original series, Charmcaster wore her long silver hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out and light purple and pinkish eyes, along with purple lipstick. She wears her long silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are pointier. She is also said to be "cute" and "hot" by Ben and Kevin, respectively, and Darkstar calls her "beautiful". In Omniverse, Hope returns to a color scheme similar to the original series, while retaining the skirt and some thematic elements from her Alien Force and Ultimate Alien appearance. Her stark white hair is now framed with purple highlights, and like the original series, she has her hair in a ponytail. She wears gothic "Eye of Horus" styled eye makeup and golden earrings. Charmcaster has developed the ability to merge with her Rock Monsters to create a secondary armored form, that retains the stone texture and color of her creatures. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, she has her Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but she has her Omniverse outfit and hairstyle. She also black discolored marks under her eyes. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her Omniverse ''appearance, but with relative changes. Her hair is now highlighted with the color electric purple. Her jacket is a hot pink with black stripes, and she retains her black pants. Her Magical Charm Bag has its original series appearance. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, she has her ''Omniverse appearance, but a majority of her outfit has been changed, and she now wears most of her outfit from Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'', minus the crown. Also, her hair no longer has purple on the tips. In Ben 10: Unbound , she has her Omniverse appearance but with different earings. Her jacket is now hot pinkish. The black lines under her eyes are gone. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, she looks the same as in Omniverse, but her clothes are red instead of purple, as is the purple areas at the ends of her hair. The jewel is also purple, and there are orange areas replacing the pink ones. In BTEU FusionFall/Fusion Aliens, she is the same as in BTEU. When she goes to Gwen's college, she wears a black shirt, a red jacket, and a red skirt. Dillon Million: Omniforce In Dillon Million: Omniforce, Charmcaster has a passionate crush on Dill Reekalaw but he doesn't realise this until after a while and starts to feel the same for her. Tennyson Force ﻿After the bomb exploded, Charmcaster became an ally of Ben and a main character. She wears a purple sweater ]]and has her hair in pigtails. She has a black mini skirt and stockings and a pink belt-like thing around her waist like she does in'' Alien Force'' and Ultimate Alien. Her hair is black now. In Pumpin' Prom she has no pigtails and curly hair with magenta highlights. She wears a strapless red and yellow dress. For the rest of the series after Pumpin' Prom she has her hair like that with a midnight blue tank top and black jeans. Jack 10 She first appeared in Baby-ized when she used the Orb of Wishes to become immortal, but she was defeated by Jack (As Baby Heatblast). She used a spell to teleport somewhere, it is unknown were. She is 24 years old, and when she was friends with Ben and co. she tricked them, so she became evil again. Kurt 10 In Kurt 10 she is one of Kurt's friends and got into an arguement with Kurt and Ben. She turned Kurt into Kruti and Ben into Bennie in the episode Girl Curse. At the end she turned Bennie back into Ben, but left Kurt and Kruti, due to him refusing to say sorry. Appearences *Girl Curse Ben 10: The Omniwars Charmcaster joins the team in Unlucky Charms, and harbored a secret crush on Ben before she confessed in One of Us. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Charmcaster appears as a large in weight person who is basically all depressed and is always at Burger Shack and other fast food places. She doesn't serve as a villain. Userverse In Userverse, after Gwen broke up with Kevin, Charmcaster started dating Kevin. After she killed Gwen, Kevin left her and, without another purpose, went to Anodyne to become an Anodite. She succeeded after 1 year of training. Five years later, she kidnaps Squads A, B, and C, thinking that they're clones, of Ben. Ben 10: Galactic Chronicles She joins Ben's team because she is actually Kevin's cousin. OmniDragon 10 In OmniDragon 10, she looks like she does in UAF.However, she is slightly more powerfull. She can latch a disc onto a target which turns the victim into a stone creature under her possesion. She will do so to King Hugilo of Terradino in Magic Duel. ''She also has an Anodite form, which is her OmniVerse armour, but merged with her body. She will appear in the 5th episode, ''Energy Latcher,''as a neutral character. Kenn 10: Omnistorm In Kenn 10: Omnistorm Charmcaster appears physically as she would in Omniverse though her hair has a lighter almost bubblegum pink in it as apposed to the purple that she has in Omniverse. Her eyes are darker and her outfit has the slightest of colour changes. Both mainstream Charmcaster and Dimension 63's will make appearnce. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity She first appears in Darkstar Scheming, where she helps Ben and Sunny defeat Darkstar. Appearances Aen 10 *Maaagic! (first appearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Six-Seven-Eight *One of Us *Sunny of Our Discontent *Paranormal Captivity *The Golden Age, Part 1 and 2 * Crushed Trivia *In Dillon Million: Omniforce, she becomes Dill's love interest. *In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has freed Adwaita from his stone form on the conditions that he never goes near the Ledgerdomain, and that 1/4 of his powers are hers to control. Gallery 230px-Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg CharmcASTer anodite.jpg Charmcaster..jpg Lpoolol.jpg BTNR Charmcaster.png|Charmcaster in ''Ben 10: Negative Rising Charmcaster(D63-1).png Charmcaster for Darkseid.png Charmcasters.png Charmcaster ov.png Charm.png OV Charmcaster Pose COMPLETE.png OV Charmcaster COMPLETE.png Charmcaster OV.png YPCharmcaster.png Charmcaster..jpg Charm attack.jpg CharmcASTer anodite.jpg Charmcaster 3rd outfit.jpg 250px-Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg Charmcasterddcd.jpg Charmcaster.jpg 230px-Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg Charmcaster error.jpg Anather alt. Charmcaster.png Charmcaster is hot.png Charmcaster Omniverse Unpixel Ben 10 Omni.png|Credits to Echo Gfnd.png